Peroxygen compounds are used as decontamination agents, bleaching agents or oxidizing agents in various applications, including in food and beverage processing as food surface decontamination treatments, food packaging decontamination treatments, clean-in-place treatments, food processing water decontamination treatments, food-contact surface decontamination treatments and the like. Used peroxygen solutions must either be reused or disposed of. If the peroxygen solution is disposed of, the residual peroxygen concentration may need to be decreased in order for the peroxygen solution to be compatible with biological waste treatment processes. If the residual peroxygen concentration is too high, the peroxygen compounds can inhibit or kill the beneficial microorganisms used in the wastewater treatment process. It is against this background that the present disclosure is made.